


What To Expect When He's Expecting

by controlofwhatido



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: kbl-reversebang, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/controlofwhatido/pseuds/controlofwhatido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is seven months pregnant, on modified bed rest, and has a <i>very</i> doting husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What To Expect When He's Expecting

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [froggydarren](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com) for the cutest art that I just couldn’t pass up when the [kblreversebang](http://kblreversebang.tumblr.com/) mod needed a pinch-hitter, and thank you [luckiedee](http://luckiedee.tumblr.com) for looking this fic over to make sure I’m posting something coherent. (If your experience with modified bedrest differs from Kurt’s, please don’t flood my ask with corrections/details. I took liberties here and there, and also… this _is_ an mpreg fic. And, if you’re not sure what a snoogle is, take a look [here](http://www.amazon.com/Leachco-Snoogle-Total-Body-Pillow/dp/B0000635WI) before reading.)
> 
>   
> 

“I hate you.”

Blaine doesn’t even look up from his phone. “No, you don’t.”

“Fine. I’m mad at you.”

Blaine barely cracks an amused smile and finally looks up at Kurt. “No, you’re not,” he says, then sets his phone down. “How can I make you more comfortable, so you don’t threaten me with divorce?”

Kurt grimaces while he folds his arms over his chest. “That was _one_ time, and only because I really, _really_ needed an entire cheesecake – and you were unable to deliver.”

“Kurt,” Blaine says, as sweetly as he possibly can. “It was three thirty in the morning. And I ran out and bought you one as _soon_ as the bakery opened.” He pushes himself off his chair and crawls over to the couch on his knees, gently placing his right hand over Kurt’s belly. “You know I wish more than anything that it was me going through this, and that you weren’t so uncomfortable all the time,” he says, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Kurt’s round stomach.

The pained look on Kurt’s face melts away and he runs the back of his fingers across Blaine’s cheek. “You’ve been amazing and I love you, so much,” he says. “And I’ll love you even more if you’ll get my snoogle.”

Blaine grins and kisses the inside of Kurt’s wrist before standing up. “Do you want me to bring it out here? Or do you want me to help you to the bedroom? You’ll have more room if you’re in the bed.”

“I know,” Kurt says, sighing. “But I’m tired of looking at those four walls, and our room barely gets any sunlight. I’d like to say out here as long as I can.” He rubs both hands over his stomach, t-shirt stretched thin over his bump. “Two more months, little one.”

“Need anything else while I’m up?” Blaine asks, eyeing Kurt’s half-full glass of ice water. He tries to stay on top of everything – making sure Kurt’s feet are warm enough, making sure he always has something to drink – anything he can do to keep Kurt comfy and happy.

Kurt sucks his bottom lip between his teeth and glances toward the kitchen. “Do we have any more ice cream?”

Blaine thinks back to opening the freezer the night before and tries to picture the contents inside. “Yes, we definitely have strawberry, mint chocolate chip, and I _think_ there’s a couple scoops left of chocolate brownie.” He knows better than to run out of ice cream. That would be… _disaster_.

Eyes lighting up, Kurt lightly pats his stomach and smiles at Blaine. “Your child would like the rest of the chocolate brownie and a scoop or two of strawberry,” he says, nodding like he’s satisfied.

“My child or my husband?” Blaine asks, bending down to place a quick peck on Kurt’s lips.

“Watch it,” Kurt warns, squinting slightly as he tries to shift his hips. “This child loves sweets, who am I to deny him? or her? ...or him?”

With a playful eye roll, Blaine kisses Kurt again before leaving the room to grab Kurt’s body pillow. It takes him a moment to arrange both Kurt and the pillow on the couch so Kurt is comfortable, but once Kurt assures him he’s set, Blaine leaves again to get Kurt’s ice cream.

“I changed my mind!”

Blaine pauses, one scoop of chocolate brownie ice cream already in a bowl, his hand poised to dig the rest out. “To what?” he calls out.

“Do we have any cucumber? And crunchy peanut butter? If we do, can you slice up some cucumber and make me a peanut butter sandwich?”

Kurt’s weird and frequent cravings had subsided after his first trimester, but now that he’s been on modified bed rest for the past few weeks, they seem to have come back with a vengeance. Blaine takes a deep, calming breath before putting away the ice cream. He’ll just eat the scoop that he did manage to get into the bowl himself. “Sure thing, sweetheart,” he says loud enough for Kurt to hear.

“You’re the best!”

Blaine makes Kurt’s plate up as quickly as possible – before Kurt can change his mind again – and brings it out to him. “That was the last of the cucumber. I’m going to have to – “ He stops short as soon as he reenters the living room.

In the five – _maybe_ eight – minutes it took Blaine to make up Kurt’s sandwich and cucumber slices, Kurt managed to situate himself a little farther down on the couch with his pillow and fall sound asleep. It has been difficult for Kurt to sleep lately, so Blaine counts this as a small victory, and doesn’t mind one bit that he has to turn around and package up Kurt’s snack for later.

Blaine takes his bowl of melting ice cream to their spare bedroom – now mostly converted into a nursery – and quickly finishes the couple of spoonfuls while he looks around, trying to decide what to do. He’d assembled the crib with Sam the other day, but the changing table is still in pieces and he hasn’t even attempted to tackle the closet organizer.

They had painted the room in soft green with yellow accents – and even if they knew the sex of their child, they wouldn’t have gone with the stereotypical pink or blue. _No son or daughter of mine is going to sleep in a room painted an unoriginal, boring color,_ Kurt had said, while making the final color decision. They’re waiting till the birth to find out if it’s a boy or girl. Well, it’s more like Kurt is waiting. Blaine had wanted to know the moment they were able to – but Kurt was adamant. So, Blaine patiently went along with it.

He loses track of time trying to decipher the closet organizer instructions. Kurt – _of course_ – had to order (probably) the most complicated one known to man during one of his bouts of insomnia. There are so many drawers and shelves and _compartments_ and the closet is only so big how is Blaine supposed to _fit_ all of this in there?

“You look like you could use a break.”

Blaine startles at the sound of Kurt’s voice and immediately jumps to his feet. “Hey – why didn’t you call for me? What are you doing up – do you need something?”

Kurt rolls his eyes and rubs the side of his belly. “Our little one thought it would be a nice idea to do a tap dance on my bladder, so I was on my way to the bathroom – _don’t_ worry, I was slow and careful. I _can_ walk down the hallway by myself, Blaine,” he huffs.

“I know, I know,” Blaine concedes. He tries not to be overbearing – and he knows Kurt can get up and move around their apartment when he needs to – but ever since they found out Kurt was pregnant, Blaine discovered just how much of a worrier he is. He worries. It’s even worse now that Kurt has to be on bed rest so there aren’t any complications.

“ _Oh_ , okay,” Kurt gasps, hand moving to the underside of his stomach. “I wasn’t kidding about the dancing on my bladder. I’ll be right back, and then I’ll sit on our brand new, _very_ comfortable glider and help you figure that out.”

Blaine returns to his spot on the floor, surrounded by so many piles of parts that even starting at _step one_ seems daunting at this point. He keeps one ear on the bathroom, just in case Kurt hollers for him. He hears the toilet flush, then the sink turn on and off, and then the return of Kurt’s footsteps.

“Much better.” Kurt sighs and slowly lowers himself onto the glider. He glances around and lets out a quiet laugh while shaking his head. “It definitely didn’t look this complicated when I bought it.”

Handing over the instructions to Kurt, Blaine leans forward and grabs two of the biggest pieces – he at least knows he needs them first. “Nothing looks complicated when you’re binge shopping at four AM, sweetheart. Now, what next?”

When they work as a team, it goes much more smoothly than when Blaine was trying by himself. They manage to piece most of it together before dinnertime, even with Blaine taking a _necessary_ break to sing a lullaby while softly kissing and rubbing Kurt’s stomach, trying to calm their active child so Kurt can focus.

*

Blaine likes to think he’s become quite the chef over the past few weeks. His usual specialty is breakfast, but he’s been getting pretty good at whipping up healthy dinners for the two of them so they don’t have to resort to take-out. They’ve been eating a lot of pasta, chicken, and vegetable dishes that Blaine has learned to make interesting and palatable.

After they’ve eaten, Blaine clears the table and he can feel Kurt’s eyes on him while he starts on the dishes. “When I’m finished here would you like me to draw you a bath? Or we could curl up in bed and watch a movie?”

Kurt moans in delight. “How about both?”

Blaine laughs as he sets a plate in the drying rack. “Sure thing, sweetheart.”

“Or,” Kurt says after a moment, fingers tapping against the table, “you could call Sam and see what he’s doing? Maybe you two could have a video game night or something tonight.”

Blaine’s brow furrows in confusion as he turns around, soapy silverware still in his hand. “I thought we _just_ decided I was going to run you a bath and then we were going to watch a movie?”

“I was just thinking that you haven’t spent any quality time with Sam since… well, since I went on bed rest,” Kurt says, shrugging while he picks at the table with his finger.

“He was just here, helping me set up the crib,” Blaine says, bewilderment edging his voice. “Are you… trying to kick me out or something?” He twists around to set the handful of silverware back in the sink, but keeps his eyes on Kurt.

Kurt shakes his head and glances down at his stomach. “No, Blaine… you’ve been amazing. I just don’t want you to get burnt out. I read that – “

“Hey,” Blaine says, quickly drying his hands and goes to kneel by Kurt’s chair, taking Kurt’s hand in his. “Where is this coming from? Am I...” He swallows down the anxiety he feels building and rubs his thumb over Kurt’s knuckles. “I’m trying not to drive you crazy, but I just want to make sure you have everything you need, and that you’re okay.”

Kurt tucks his free hand behind Blaine’s neck and lightly massages right underneath Blaine’s hairline. “I know, but I need to make sure to still take care of _you_ , too. You shouldn’t feel like you have to be cooped up in here with me all the time.”

Blaine lifts Kurt’s hand and starts kissing his palm, down to his wrist, feeling Kurt’s pulse beat against his lips. “This is definitely not a hardship, sweetheart. I love taking care of you, you know that. Now, I believe someone requested a bath?” He looks up and sees Kurt smiling at him.

“Join me?” Kurt asks.

When Blaine stands, he grimaces as both of his knees pop, and leans in for a slow, closed-mouth kiss against Kurt’s lips. “Of course, let me go start the water.”

Kurt can no longer have his steaming hot bubble baths, but Blaine has tried his best to make the plain, tepid water baths just as nice for him. He makes sure Kurt’s favorite loofah is within reach, along with his expensive body wash, and Blaine even lights a few lavender scented candles to help with the calming atmosphere he’s attempting to set.

After the tub has filled, Blaine crosses the hallway to their bedroom with the intention of helping Kurt get undressed, but as soon as he steps into the room, he sees Kurt sitting on the bed, fully naked except for his robe that he hasn’t pulled shut yet. “Kurt,” Blaine breathes, eyes dropping to Kurt’s beautiful stomach, round with their child. “You’re so gorgeous.”

“I’m glad I put that in your contract that you have to say that, even though I’m as big as a house right now,” Kurt says with a smirk. He gathers the edges of his robe in his hands and tries to tug it closed, but his belly is in the way. He makes a displeased grunting noise and shrugs. “Now my robe doesn’t even fit me anymore.”

Blaine hums sympathetically and steps forward to reach out for Kurt’s hands. “You don’t even need it right now. Your bath is ready, let’s go relax.”

Joining Kurt in the bath had been somewhat of a challenge _before_ Kurt was seven months pregnant – their tub isn’t large by any means – but all Blaine cares about is Kurt’s comfort. He helps Kurt into the water and eases him down so he’s sitting just far enough from the back for Blaine to slide in behind him. It’s a tight squeeze, but Blaine fits.

“Mmm,” Kurt hums, relaxing against Blaine’s chest. “Much better with you in here.”

Blaine sweeps his wet hands over Kurt’s stomach, rivulets of water trailing after his fingertips. “I can’t wait to meet our child, Kurt.”

Kurt nods and covers Blaine’s hands with his own. “Two more months… and not a moment sooner, you hear me, little one?”

“He or she will listen, if Daddy has anything to say about it,” Blaine says, reaching back for Kurt’s body wash and the loofa. He thoroughly soaps it up and starts gliding it across Kurt’s chest. “Would you like to do this or do you want me to continue?”

Kurt stretches his arms out on either side of the tub and rests his head back on Blaine’s shoulder. “You know how much I love being pampered.”

Laughing, Blaine continues to soap up the parts of Kurt’s body that he can reach, that aren’t submerged underwater. He helps Kurt lean forward for a moment so he can get to Kurt’s back, slowly lathering up every inch of exposed skin. “I’m not going to be able to get to your legs this way.”

“You’re ignoring what you _can_ reach as it is,” Kurt says, shifting his ass back ever so slightly against Blaine’s cock.

Blaine bites back a groan and tries to focus on anything other than the pressure of Kurt’s body against his groin. They haven’t had sex in weeks – since Kurt went on bed rest – and Blaine’s dick has had a difficult time comprehending the sudden lack of attention. “Kurt – “

“I know, I know,” Kurt says, sighing impatiently as he flicks his fingers in the water, sending droplets splashing against the wall. “I just hardly think mutual hand jobs will cause me to go into labor.”

This isn’t the first time Kurt has tried to initiate _some_ sort of sex, but Blaine has always said no. Their libidos can wait until after the baby is born – he’s not doing _anything_ to jeopardize Kurt’s pregnancy. “You know the whole point is to not raise your heart rate, sweetheart.”

“Tell that to my sex drive,” Kurt mumbles. “I’m sorry, you’re amazing I’m just – “ He shrugs and slides his butt a little further down the tub, away from Blaine’s cock.

“Horny,” Blaine supplies, pressing a kiss to Kurt’s damp shoulder and dropping the loofah to let it float in the water. “I know, I am too. Should we drain the tub and start the shower so I can wash your hair?”

Kurt groans and relaxes completely against Blaine’s chest. “That requires so much _effort.”_

Blaine snorts out a laugh and caresses Kurt’s belly with both hands. Sometimes he gets so overwhelmed with the feeling that their _child_ is growing inside Kurt, that they _did_ that… that they’re going to be _parents_. He cannot _wait_. “You mean… effort for me while you sit on your shower chair and let me give you a scalp massage?”

“Well, when you put it that way…” Kurt says, flipping the drain open with his toes. “Get up, mister.”

*                        

Once Blaine gets Kurt settled in bed with his body pillow, Blaine takes a few minutes to hop in the shower and take care of his own hair. He resolutely ignores his cock – if Kurt can’t have orgasms, then neither can he.

He half expects Kurt to be sound asleep when he returns to the bedroom, but Kurt has the laptop open and is scrolling through something that holds his interest more than his half naked husband walking in the room. “Baby names again?” Blaine guesses, shucking his damp towel to the ground and walking over to the dresser to pick out a pair of clean boxers to sleep in.

“Don’t you dare leave that on the floor,” Kurt says automatically without even looking up from the screen. “This is too much pressure. What if our child hates the name we choose? He’ll resent us for the rest of their life. Or she will.”

Blaine dutifully hangs his towel up in the bathroom after pulling his boxers over his hips. “I think every kid hates their name at some point or another. I know I did, but now I like it just fine. As long as we like it… I think we’ll be okay, Kurt.” He crawls onto their bed, careful not to jostle Kurt or the laptop, and tries to sneak a peek at the website Kurt is looking at. “Any luck?”

 “I’m _thisclose_ to going with Devon or Elizabeth,” Kurt huffs, clicking out of the website and shoving the computer toward Blaine. “And I know we decided that would just be too cliché.”

Blaine hums in agreement and brings up the movies they have on their hard drive. Whichever one he chooses, he hopes Kurt falls asleep within the first hour, because even with the nap he took earlier, Kurt still needs to get a decent night’s rest. “I like Hepburn for a girl. Is that still on the table?”

It looks like Kurt tries to nod, but instead it turns into a giant yawn, his eyes squeezing shut and he lets out the most adorable little sigh at the end of it. “Definitely still on the table, but I think I’ll nix the movie for tonight? I feel like I could actually sleep right now.”

Blaine immediately closes the laptop and turns away to put it aside on his nightstand. “Well, let’s get you comfortable, sweetheart.” He gets up on knees and waits for Kurt to decide how he’ll want to sleep with his snoogle for the night. Well, until he’ll have to get up and pee in a few hours, at least. “Right or left tonight, you think?”

Kurt lets out a grunt when he tries to maneuver over onto his left side, so he’d be facing Blaine’s side of the bed, but his pillow is already situated for him being on his right hip. “I… think I’ll just stay like this for now,” he says.

Blaine smirks and helps Kurt shift further down on the bed, then pulls just the top sheet up to Kurt’s waist. “Comfy?”

“For now,” Kurt mumbles, eyes already closed. “You stayin’ up?”

“Maybe for a little while, if my light won’t bother you,” Blaine says, already up and walking around the bed to turn Kurt’s bedside lamp off. “I’d like to get a bit more reading in before I fall asleep.”

Kurt reaches out for Blaine’s fingers and gives them a squeeze. “I’ll be fine, I’m already half asleep. Love you.”

Blaine takes a deep breath, his chest feeling too full with love and appreciation for his husband. “I love you too, sweetheart. Sleep tight,” he trails off in a whisper, leaning down to press a kiss to Kurt’s lips, then one to Kurt’s belly. “Let Papa get some sleep tonight, okay?”

Kurt’s lips quirk, but his eyes remain closed. “Hmm, you try that every night.”

“And I’ll keep trying it until our little one lets us sleep all the way through the night,” Blaine says, giving Kurt one last kiss before he returns to his side of the bed. He responds to Kurt’s mostly mumbled goodnight and crawls under the covers before he grabs his copy of _What to Expect When He’s Expecting._ He’s almost done with the chapter about the eighth month of pregnancy, and wants to get started on the ninth month. He likes being prepared, likes to know what is going on with Kurt’s body and how their child is developing.

The next thing he knows, he feels Kurt moving beside him and his book is still open, face down on his chest. It’s definitely not the first time he’s dozed off reading – he just gets caught up trying to commit every little thing to memory. He blinks rapidly, trying to focus his vision and looks over toward Kurt. “Bathroom time? Need help?”

Kurt is trying to untangle himself from his body pillow and looks like he’s still mostly out of it, but he shakes his head. “No, m’fine. Go back to sleep, but turn your light off.”

Blaine obeys, but doesn’t let himself fall back asleep until Kurt is back in bed and settled. He misses spooning. Kurt can’t sleep without his body pillow anymore, so Blaine hasn’t been able to be the big or little spoon in quite some time. Just another sacrifice Blaine is more than willing to put up with for the sake of Kurt’s comfort and their child.

*

“Shit – _shoot_ ,” Blaine corrects himself. He doesn’t curse very often – outside the bedroom – and he’s trying to break the habit before the baby arrives. But this situation very much calls for cursing. “Dammit.” He tosses his phone down on the table and wearily walks into the living room, where Kurt resting on the couch, looking up at him with a curious expression.

“Did we miss a sale at Brooks Brothers?”

Oh, how Blaine _wishes_ it were something that simple. “No,” Blaine says, gently sitting down next to Kurt. “I, um.” He clears his throat and reaches over to rest his hand on Kurt’s belly. “I’m not going to be able to make it to your OB appointment tomorrow.”

Kurt’s face falters slightly before he schools it back into a more neutral expression. “Something come up?”

Blaine sighs and nods, his stomach feeling uncomfortably sour. He hates disappointing Kurt. “They changed the meeting at work to tomorrow morning – the one I can’t miss – with the new administration. I tried to explain, but I _have_ to be there. I’m so sorry.” His chin drops to his chest, his gaze falling to his hand on Kurt’s stomach. He’s been to every appointment so far, the thought of missing one just makes him feel awful.

“Oh, hon,” Kurt says, adjusting on the couch so he’s closer to Blaine. “This isn’t your fault. I _do_ love having you there, and I know how much you love watching the ultrasounds with me, but I’m going to the doctor every two weeks now. Rachel will take me this time – I’ll be fine, okay?” He reaches up and cups Blaine’s jaw in his hand. “You’ll be there for the next one, and as soon as you’re done with your meeting, you can call on your way home and I’ll tell you every single detail.”

Blaine draws a heart with his finger right over Kurt’s belly button. “Promise?” Even though every recent appointment has been essentially the same, he would never forgive himself if something were to happen and he wasn’t there.

“Of course,” Kurt says. “Besides, Rachel has been bugging me to tag along so she can be there for at least one ultrasound.”

Taking a deep breath to calm his frayed nerves because he knows he’s being silly, Blaine looks up and gives Kurt a smile. “Make sure to remember extra tissues – I bet she’ll cry more than I did.”

Kurt rolls his eyes and shifts over just enough to plant a kiss on Blaine’s cheek. “She’s on her own if she cries – let’s just hope her wheelchair navigational skills are up to par.”

Blaine’s heart drops. “Oh _crap_! Is she going to be able to get that in and out of the cab without me? It’s heavy. That’s it – I’m just going to have to skip the meeting – “

“Blaine – _Blaine_ – “ Kurt shakes Blaine’s arm and his eyes narrow. “I’m sure our cab driver will be very understanding and help us out, especially if we tip him well. You’re not going to miss a mandatory meeting. Everything will be just fine, okay?” He slides his hand down Blaine’s arm until he’s able to intertwine their fingers, and rubs his thumb over Blaine’s wedding band. “Don’t worry.”

*

Blaine has never felt more useless in a meeting in his life. He’s supposed to be listening to how the new budget plan is going to affect each program – including his own – and other things like scheduling, and new faculty, but the only thing he can focus on is Kurt.

He had almost tried to skip the meeting once again when Rachel called and said she was running late, that her cab was stuck behind some accident, but Kurt almost literally pushed him out the door – he still had plenty of time until his appointment and Blaine was _not_ about to risk getting fired. Even seven months pregnant and on modified bed rest, Kurt is still feisty as ever.

Blaine is trying to be as attentive as possible while a woman – he is ashamed to admit he’s forgotten her name already – flips through a presentation on the screen in the front of the room, but his eyes keep flicking down to the phone he’s hiding in his lap, making sure he hasn’t missed a call or text from Kurt or Rachel. Realistically, he knows it’s just another routine appointment and Kurt and their baby are just fine, but not being able to be there is not sitting well with Blaine at all.

When they are finally released, Blaine can’t help but heave a huge sigh of relief. He’s not really quite sure what all was discussed – he can only hope that no major changes were made to his music department. If there were, he’s sure he would’ve been directly addressed, and he knows his name was never called. _That_ he would’ve noticed, at least.

 “Blaine, is everything all right?”

Blaine startles, looking up from where he was _just_ about to dial Kurt’s number, and sees his colleague, Frank, standing next to him, his eyebrows drawn together in concern. “What – oh, I’m fine, I just – “ Blaine says, gesturing to his phone and hopes he doesn’t seem rude, but he really doesn’t want to get stuck in a conversation right now.

Frank has never taken subtle clues well. “You’re usually very involved in these meetings, and you barely said a word today – that’s very unlike you.”

It takes Blaine approximately one second to decide to forgo his usual manners and completely blow Frank off – deal with the consequences later – but just as he’s about to, his phone buzzes with a text.

**From Rachel:** _Blaine I’m so sorry!!!_

Everything in Blaine’s body seems to turn to liquid, and he sinks back down into his chair. He vaguely hears Frank calling his name, but all he can think is _Kurtkurtkurtkurt_. He numbly dials Kurt’s phone, and when he hears Kurt’s voice he barely chokes out, “Kurt – “

“I’m fine, Blaine – ugh, I _swear_ , I told her not to text you like that!” Kurt huffs, and Blaine can hear Rachel yelling an apology in the background. “Everything was normal, I promise. Baby and I are doing very well, and we’re already back home… and Rachel is _leaving_. Blaine? Are _you_ okay?”

Blaine nods and takes a deep, relieved breath. “Yes, I – oh, it’s just good to hear your voice, sweetheart. So, what did Rachel mean, if your appointment went well?” He waves Frank away and stands back up, anxious to return to their apartment and make them lunch.

“Um, well,” Kurt says in such a way that Blaine can just tell he’s biting his bottom lip between his teeth. “Rachel, she – well. You should just come home and I’ll explain, okay? Nothing bad, all right? In fact, I think you may be pleasantly surprised.”

Blaine hails a cab when he steps outside – he has no patience for the subway, not when Kurt is waiting for him, and especially not when he sounds so… weird about this news. “Are you sure everything is okay? You’re sorta freaking me out here, sweetheart.”

“There is absolutely no reason for you to freak out. Just… come into the nursery when you get here,” Kurt says.

Blaine stays on the phone with Kurt until the cab approaches their apartment, but he’s still confused and worried. He can’t fathom what could’ve happened that _Rachel_ would be so sorry for that Kurt couldn’t just tell him over the phone.

As soon as he enters the apartment, he drops his keys and bag by the door and toes off his shoes, almost tripping over his feet in his haste to get to the nursery. “I’m home, sweetheart,” he calls out.

“Don’t kill yourself getting here – this baby is still going to need a Daddy,” Kurt says from within the room.

“I’m fine,” Blaine says, body immediately relaxing as soon as he sets eyes on his husband, standing in the middle of the nursery – holding balloons? “Why… what are those for?”

Kurt smiles and steps forward, grabbing Blaine’s hand. “Well, you see. We didn’t have our regular nurse today, and Rachel being… Rachel, got to talking with her, and – “ Kurt glances up to the balloons, a mixture of blue, pink, and yellow. “Long story short, I now know the sex of our baby.”

“Wha – “ Blaine chokes out, gripping Kurt’s hand harder. He’s pretty sure his jaw is on the floor right now, because he completely lost control of all of his facial muscles. “Y – you know?”

“I do,” Kurt says, nodding. “I know I wanted to wait, but… Blaine, the first thing I did was cry and wish you were there. And then I had about five minutes to come up with a creative way to tell you because, well – this _is_ me we’re talking about. I wish I had had more time, but I’m already bursting at the seams just standing here and not telling you. So! I’m going to hand you these balloons, one by one. And the one that stays in my hand… well, that will give you an idea as to what we’re having.”

Blaine looks up at the colors again and already feels his eyes filling with tears. “Oh, Kurt…”

“If you start crying, I’m going to start crying again, and then we’ll both be a mess and I – “ Kurt warns, handing off a yellow balloon first. “These are pretty obvious, but I had to mix it up somehow.”

“Go faster,” Blaine whispers, taking a blue balloon from Kurt, eyes flicking from the ones Kurt is giving him to Kurt’s belly.

When Kurt is down to two – one blue and one pink, he pauses. “Okay, I admit. This little game was sorta silly, but I was pressed for time,” he says, glancing up at both balloons. “I guess it’s a good idea that we’ve already pretty much decided on a name for a girl because…” He hands off the blue balloon to Blaine.

Blaine chokes on a sob while he lets all the balloons go and stares at the pink one Kurt is still holding. “We’re having a girl?”

Kurt has started to cry, too. He nods and pulls Blaine into a hug, the best they can with the baby in the way. “Hepburn Anderson-Hummel. We’re having a _girl_ , Blaine.”

“She better have your hair,” Blaine says, laughing through his tears, his forehead pressed against Kurt’s neck. “Oh, she’s going to be so beautiful, Kurt. I can’t wait – a little girl.” He kisses up Kurt’s neck and finally meets his lips in a salty kiss, sweeping away a few stray tears off Kurt’s cheek with his fingertips. “You should sit down, sweetheart.”

“I – yeah,” Kurt says, letting Blaine help him into the glider. He lets out a relaxed sigh and lifts his legs up onto the ottoman. “Are you upset? That we found out early?”

Blaine sinks down to his knees by Kurt’s side and grabs Kurt’s hand, his other hand immediately resting on Kurt’s belly. “Of course not – I’ve always wanted to know, you know that. _You’re_ the one that wanted to wait… are you disappointed?” He lifts Kurt’s hand and presses kisses all along his knuckles.

Kurt gently rocks back, not enough to disturb Blaine, and shakes his head. “No, I did want to wait, but part of me wanted to ask every time I had an appointment. I am so, _so_ excited to be having a daughter with you, Blaine. I can’t wait to meet her.”

Blaine blinks and a few more tears stream down his cheeks. “You keep talking like that, I’m never going to stop crying,” he says, not bothering to wipe his face. Instead, he leans over and lightly rests his head on Kurt’s stomach. “Hey, baby girl,” he whispers. “This is your Daddy. I know I talk to you all the time, but now we know _your_ name. Even though we’re crying, Papa and I are _so_ happy – you just make sure you’re growing Papa’s hair in there, okay? Otherwise I’m making Papa deal with your curls.”

“Hey!” Kurt says, giving Blaine a light tap on the back of his head. “If she has curly hair, we’ll… well. I guess we’ll both have to learn how to deal with it, because no daughter of mine is going to _gel_ her hair every day.”

Blaine immediately forgets everything hair-related that they were just discussing and looks back up at Kurt. “Our daughter,” he says breathlessly, and it feels like it’s finally sinking in – like his brain is finally catching up with everything that has happened since he walked in the apartment door. “Kurt, we’re having a _daughter_. She’s going to be _ours_.”

“I know, honey,” Kurt says, smiling down at Blaine and brushing his fingers against Blaine’s temple. “She’s going to be so beautiful.”

“Of course she is,” Blaine says tenderly, slowly moving his gaze up Kurt’s body. “She’s coming from you – she’s going to be _gorgeous_.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “She’s coming from _us_ , Blaine. Now – “ He’s interrupted by a loud growl from his stomach, which makes both of them laugh.

Blaine stands, and pulls his phone out of his pocket so he can check the time. He winces, realizing that because of all the fuss, he’s late on starting lunch. “Sorry, gosh – you must be starving.”

“I think we’ll both survive one late lunch,” Kurt says, rubbing his hands over his belly. “As long as you can help me up out of this thing so I can go to the bathroom, I will then wait for you in the living room for what I’m sure will be another amazing gourmet sandwich creation and afterwards, we can call our parents and give them the news.”

“Oh!” Blaine says, carefully easing Kurt out of the glider and back on to his feet. “Can I tell Burt?”

Kurt drops his chin to his chest, his shoulders shaking with laughter. “Yes, you can tell my dad. And then you’ll make him cry – _again_ , just like you did when you told him I was pregnant. My dad is not a crier, Blaine. But somehow you manage it.”

Blaine follows Kurt out of the nursery and only gets a fond glare when he tries to stay in the hallway, so he escapes to the kitchen to start on lunch. He gets choked up all over again when he notices a new ultrasound picture on the refrigerator door. “Hi, Hepburn,” he whispers. “My little girl.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
